


León rojo

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Married Couple, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt





	León rojo

El cielo estaba oscuro y en él, una perfecta luna llena rebosante de luz blanca, iluminaba la fresca pradera en una noche que prometía ser larga y calmada.

Arturia corría entre la hierba alta, el pastizal tenía el tamaño suficiente para cubrir su pequeña figura, escondiéndola. Pero la chica de cabello rubio que se iba haciendo paso, quitando la hierba con sus brazos, no deseaba esconderse, aunque a leguas se adivinaba que intentaba escapar de algo...

Poco a poco aminoró su paso veloz y se detuvo para recobrar el aliento mediante sonoros jadeos, luego hizo silencio intentado corroborar que no había nadie cerca, al parecer aquello de lo que huía había dejado de seguirla y bajo este pensamiento, la chica soltó un suspiro; aparentemente, de alivio.

Luego pareció considerar sus opciones: podía quedarse en ese lugar hasta ser encontrada, o podía seguir con lo que ella misma había comenzado; la verdad, no importaba mucho lo que hiciera, el resultado final sería el mismo: _ella era la presa_.

La joven curvó ligeramente su mano derecha y la situó cerca de su boca para amplificar su voz.

—¡León rojo! —gritó, mas no hubo respuesta, así que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentar.

—¡León rojo, león rojo! —Su grito fue claro— ¡Sal de la madriguera! —No había rastro de duda— ¡Será tuya a quien atrapes corriendo por la pradera! —Pocos segundos pasaron y los únicos ruidos que podían captarse eran los de la brisa y los de algunas aves nocturnas cercanas; la chica pensó en regresar, pero de pronto sintió una presencia, algo mirándola, alguien escondido entre la alta hierba, muy cerca, acechándola...

Con lentitud, giró su cabeza y sus ojos buscaron ávidamente aquello que la vigilaba, encontrándose con dos puntos rojos, brillantes, llamativos, casi hipnóticos. Arturia se sorprendió por un segundo, pero al siguiente instante, cerró sus manos en puños y se dio valor a sí misma, encarando sin miedo a aquel ser escondido entre la hierba.

—Te atrapé —dijo una voz masculina que desbordaba juventud y vivacidad, cualquiera diría que su tono era de satisfacción total y Arturia lo estaba imaginando; en su mente, aquel hombre sinvergüenza estaba sonriendo, gozando una victoria que aún no obtenía.

«Descarado», pensó y apretó los dientes.

—Aún no —dijo segura y de un momento a otro echó a correr. Sin embargo, no paso mucho antes de que unos fuertes brazos frustraran su escape.

—¡Suéltame! —demandó en voz alta, luchando por zafarse del agarre que la hacía prisionera.

—No —dijo la voz elegante de su captor— proclamaste a los cuatro vientos que serías mía si te atrapaba y ahora ya te tengo, no puedes correr más —cantó con una melodiosa voz que delataba cierta burla y diversión.

La mujer estalló y en un hábil movimiento, logró zafarse y girarse para encarar a aquel hombre que no dejó de sonreír en todo momento, ni siquiera cuando la rubia en vez de huir, esta vez lo derribó; ahora, el hombre de dorada cabellera yacía de espalda en el suelo mientras la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre él lo miraba con fiereza mientras sostenía con fuerza los brazos del rubio, aunque realmente no era necesario...

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Arturia? —preguntó el hombre de los ojos de un cautivante rojo encendido.

—¡Cállate! —espetó ella sin apartar su mirada ni relajar su semblante.

—Pensé que querías arreglar las cosas, por eso acepté venir a jugar contigo —dijo el rubio con absoluta calma. Arturia frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tengo que arreglar lo que tú descompusiste? —preguntó visiblemente molesta.

—Yo no hice nada —dijo el hombre desviando la mirada hacia la alta hierba. La rubia respiró hondo invocando toda su paciencia, sabía que el orgulloso rey debajo de ella no aceptaría sus errores tan fácilmente. 

—Gilgamesh, encerraste a un pobre hombre y lo condenaste a morir, sólo porque según tú, me estaba mirando y no es la primera vez que haces algo así —Le reprochó intentando mantenerse calmada y neutral. Está vez fue el rubio quien arrugó el ceño y volvió a dirigir la mirada de sus ojos carmesí hacia la mujer sobre él.

—No lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera un celoso arrogante —dijo con asombrosa seriedad— aunque no me guste, sé que otros pueden mirarte y hablar contigo, eso lo permito —La rubia levantó una ceja mientras pensaba como responder a sus palabras—, pero no pueden desearte Arturia ¡Lo prohíbo! ¡Eres mía! ¡Que otros te miren de forma lasciva es un crimen que debe ser castigado con la muerte! —exclamó de pronto, perdiendo el control y causando que la mujer soltara un largo y pesado suspiro.

—¿Sabes por qué soy tuya, Gilgamesh? —preguntó unos segundos después, a lo que el joven rey se alegró internamente. 

—Porque esa es mi decisión —contestó como si nada y sonrió. 

—¡No! —exclamó la mujer— Y lo sabes, soy tuya porque así lo quiero yo, pude haberme ido hace mucho —Le recordó al rubio, quien de inmediato se tensó.

—Pero no te fuiste, elegiste quedarte conmigo, eres mía y se acabó —dijo quitando las manos de la mujer de sus brazos para incorporarse, quedando sentando en "L" mientras la chica seguía de rodillas sentada sobre él. 

El cambio de posición había hecho que sus caderas se encajaran y aun sobre sus ropas, Arturia sintió la notoria erección del otro rey chocando contra su muslo; pero aún era pronto, lo primordial era resolver la situación en la que estaban atascados. 

—Eres tan arrogante, desde que éramos niños no has cambiado nada —soltó la rubia levantando el rostro para mirar a aquel hombre quien posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la mujer, tanteando su enojo; ella no lo alejó.

—Eso nunca te importó —dijo seguro antes de enterrar su rostro en el blanco cuello de ella, besando suavemente la piel y chupándola firmemente dejando visibles marcas que tardarían un tiempo en desaparecer.

Arturia cerró los ojos, la sensación era agradable, pronto se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y su respiración empezaba a tornarse irregular, tenía que resolver el asunto antes de que ella misma se olvidara de la razón por la que estaban allí. Con cuidado puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio y los apretó ligeramente esperando que él captara la sutil señal de detenerse y así fue: el joven rey dio una última lamida a la piel ahora teñida de rojo del cuello de la mujer y alzó el rostro, centrándose en los profundos ojos verdes de la rubia. 

—Si no dañas a nadie de verdad, no me importa Gilgamesh —dijo ella cuidando su tono de voz— tu arrogancia no está peleada con tus cualidades y tengo que reconocer que eso me gusta de ti —Arturia se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a lo que el otro rubio sonrió bastante complacido y empezó a moverse con intenciones de retomar su actividad, sin embargo, la mujer lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla—, pero ahora eres un rey, debes ser justo con tu pueblo, debes proteger tanto a la tierra como a la gente, no puedes castigarlos basado en tus inseguridades personales —habló con voz suave. El hombre frunció el ceño, irritado.

—Tengo la razón —dijo con firmeza, a lo que la joven mujer negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No, no la tienes, no debes tener miedo Gil, no importa quién o cómo me mire, sólo soy de un hombre y ese eres tú, así que sé un buen rey —dijo atacando directamente a la raíz de todo el problema.

El rubio se encontraba sorprendido y complacido a la vez por las palabras de la ojiverde, relajó su semblante y se acercó un poco más a su rostro.

—Lo soy —dijo— lo somos, tú y yo —completó su oración en voz baja sólo para ella y luego presionó sus labios con los suyos de manera suave hasta lograr separarlos lo suficiente como para succionar la delgada y suave línea superior.

Arturia no permaneció quieta por mucho tiempo, poco a poco fue besando al arrogante rey de manera más pasional e impulsiva y el rubio no se quedó atrás, pronto volvió a posar sus manos sobre la cadera de la mujer y la ayudó a mecerse sobre él, produciendo una deliciosa fricción entre sus sexos.

La ojiverde rompió el beso en busca en aire, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo a la vez que se sentía terriblemente caliente; Gilgamesh la miró complacido y empezó a pasear sus manos por su figura, acarició sus piernas recorriendo la piel desnuda por debajo del vestido de blanca seda que llevaba puesto la mujer, luego con un poco de prisa, deshizo el nudo del cinto que le daba forma a la prenda y bajó las mangas por sus hombros, jalando el vestido suelto hasta revelar sus pechos y de inmediato sus manos se ocuparon de amasarlos con firmeza. 

La rubia arqueó su torso y el hombre no desaprovechó la oportunidad para deleitar su paladar con las formas femeninas de la mujer en sus brazos. Alternando entre lamidas y succiones logró hacer gemir sonoramente a Arturia quien enredó sus dedos en el suave cabello de su compañero. El hombre sostuvo su espalda con una mano mientras continuaba sus atenciones y con la otra tiró del listón azul del clásico peinado recogido de la mujer y despeinó las finas hebras rubias y cenizas que adoraba ver sueltas cada mañana enmarcando el rostro de su mujer. 

Arturia sintió la urgencia recorriendo cada nervio de su cuerpo, la necesidad por ser tomada por el rey poco a poco comenzó a desesperarla; así, impulsivamente irguió su torso apartando al rey de sus pechos y volvió a buscar sus labios con los suyos de manera invasiva, casi brusca y Gilgamesh le correspondió encantado. Su esposa era una mujer educada, fina, un ejemplo para todos en el reino, pero cuando se quedaba a solas con él, se transformaba en un dragón de ardiente aliento y abrasador deseo, un fuego interno que sólo podía ser extinguido por él, nadie más sería digno de satisfacer a la preciosa mujer que lo besaba con hambrienta ansiedad y sincero abandono; un equilibrio perfecto entre lujuria y amor al que él se había hecho adicto y que correspondía de manera honesta, igualando su intensidad.

La mujer también alborotó las prendas que cubrían al rey hasta desnudar su tonificado tórax y dejar a sus manos recorrerlo con una lentitud tortuosa que hizo que el rubio se desesperara en medio del beso.

—Dime lo que quieres Arturia —Le dijo al romper la unión de sus labios y cuando ella pudo calmar su respiración, contestó con voz sedosa.

—A ti —Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los rojos del rey, quien de inmediato, al escuchar su respuesta, se apresuró a subir la parte inferior de su túnica mientras la mujer levantaba las caderas para ayudarlo en su propósito, luego ella hizo lo mismo con su prenda.

Gilgamesh sostuvo su erección entre sus manos y esperó a que la rubia se acomodara sobre él, Arturia comprobó que estaba lista y bajó la cadera apuntando su intimidad hacia la punta del miembro del rey quien miraba completamente fascinado la lenta unión de sus cuerpos. 

La penetración fue fácil y la rubia dejó caer su peso profundizando el contacto; ambos reyes contuvieron el aliento ante la íntima caricia y luego comenzaron a mecerse suavemente y con sincronía. La mujer apoyo sus manos en los hombros de su marido y éste agarró la cadera de la rubia ayudándose a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Calor, humedad y placer era lo único que la rubia podía sentir, su respiración ya no tenía arreglo y estuvo obligada a jadear por aire mientras dulces y sonoros gemidos eran tarareados por su boca. Los reyes mantuvieron la posición hasta que a Arturia le dolieron los rodillas y Gilgamesh la ayudó a estirar sus piernas, mismas que abrazaron la cadera del hombre casi de inmediato, profundizando un poco más su unión.

El rubio rey estaba en el delgado borde previo al orgasmo pero intentaba con notable éxito extender lo más posible su placentera visita al cuerpo de su mujer; al igual que ella, su respiración y sus gemidos eran una canción desafinada y sin ritmo pero altamente estimulante y atrayente.

Gilgamesh se lamió un pulgar y lo llevó abajo, al punto secreto y débil de la rubia al que acarició con lentitud al principio y fue aumentando la velocidad gradualmente poniendo especial atención a los gestos de la mujer ante su toque.

Arturia sentía que se derretía, su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados en contraste a su boca que no paraba de jadear; sus piernas se movían por sí solas abrazando al rubio mientras sus caderas se sacudían sin control y su vagina empezaba a contraerse con fuerza llenando del placer más intenso y delicioso al visitante alojado en ella. 

La estimulación manual de Gilgamesh fue orillando a la rubia a la cumbre, de pronto se pegó a él y mordió su hombro con fuerza ahogando el grito que hubiera salido sin control de su boca; el hombre soltó un gemido de dolor por esta acción, pero al poco una ola de abrumante placer lo recorrió al sentir como las paredes de Arturia oprimían su hombría con mayor fuerza y esta vez ya no pudo resistirlo, abrazó a la mujer sobre él y cantó su orgasmo en su oído mientras ella respiraba con irregularidad y acariciaba el suave cabello de su esposo dejándolo terminar en su interior. 

—Te amo —susurró el rubio cuando se calmó aún sin salir de su escondite favorito y Arturia lo besó sin prisa, colmada de satisfacción y amor por el hombre que al poco estuvo listo de nuevo y comenzó a ondular otra vez las caderas, estimulando el cuerpo sumamente sensible de su esposa. 

La calma de la noche fue cortada abruptamente por los gritos de desbordante placer de los dos reyes rubios quienes no se contuvieron en ser escandalosos pues sabían que en medio del pastizal nadie los escucharía; después de todo no era la primera vez que iban a ese lugar a jugar...

* * * * * * * *

—¿Quién diría que a nuestra edad aún vendríamos a este lugar a jugar al León rojo? —preguntó el hombre de excelente humor recostado a un lado de la rubia sobre la seda de su vestimenta.

—No jugamos la misma versión que cuando éramos niños —señaló ella mientras miraba el bello rostro de su esposo.

—Ahora es mejor, mucho mejor —dijo con satisfacción el rey y depositó un pequeño beso en uno de los pechos desnudos de la mujer—. Cuando regresemos, haré que liberen a ese hombre —declaró cambiando el tema.

—Yo lo liberé antes de venir aquí —comentó Arturia, causando que la cara del rubio reflejara su asombro.

—¿Diste órdenes sin consultarme primero? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —cuestionó como respuesta y el hombre bufó.

—Ahora mismo el León rojo está muy enojado Arturia, ¿qué vas a hacer para contentarlo? —preguntó de manera provocativa en el oído de su esposa, pero ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. 

—Ahora mismo me voy a dormir un rato, el León rojo puede contentarse solo —dijo la mujer y se cubrió con el manto de su vestido. 

—¿Arturia? —La llamó el rey pero no obtuvo respuesta— ¿de verdad te dormiste, aquí sobre la hierba? —preguntó obteniendo silencio de nueva cuenta; el hombre suspiró— Tramposa, la próxima vez tú vas a ser el león —dijo colándose bajo el manto que cubría a la rubia, abrazándola por detrás. 

—¿Y tú la presa? —La escuchó cuestionar sorpresivamente, a lo que él sonrió.

—No, yo seré un hábil cazador que se coma al hermoso león —dijo y besó el hombro de la mujer.

—Gilgamesh eso no cambia los papeles, sólo los nombres —Se quejó y no pudo evitar bostezar.

—Fuhahahhaha así debe ser mi amor —dijo el hombre antes de acompañarla a una corta y merecida siesta para reponer energía antes de volver al palacio.


End file.
